1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that performs a treatment, such as marking, easily and accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope system that performs marking on tissue in the vicinity of an affected region for treating the affected region has previously been proposed.
Examples of marking including an embodiment that injects black writing fluid by needle, and an embodiment that attaches clips, etc., are cited.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H09-38093 discloses a treatment device for the endoscope system that uses tack for marking.
However, in the embodiments mentioned above, it is necessary to use the forceps channel in order to bring the treatment device to the marking position in the vicinity of the affected region. This skill requires practice by the operator.